Dream on Dream
by ifeelsoincredible
Summary: "No! Please, not yet!" She cried out desperately. She saw Cain reach out for her. And then, he was gone. She woke up, staring at her bedroom ceiling. She could still feel Cain's lips on hers." CAIN/DG ONESHOT. Comments are always welcome!


**Disclaimer: Not mine. Even though i frequently own Wyatt Cain...in my mind.**

This dream was different. DG realized this immediately. Brightness surrounded her and she squinted her eyes against it. She sat up slowly, glancing around. She was in the middle of a large, beautiful meadow with woods surrounding in a perfect circle. Lush, green grass covered the ground and she ran her fingers over it, feeling the softness. Bright blue flowers burst out one by one where her fingers grazed. DG wasn't surprised.

"This is a dream after all," she smiled to herself before plucking a perfect flower.

She held it to her nose, closing her eyes as she inhaled the sweet aroma. This place was simply beautiful. DG sighed deeply as she tucked the flower behind her ear and giggled. She usually didn't act this giddy but she let it pass, as she was in a dream and could act in whatever way she was inclined to. She got up slowly, stretching her legs and arms. It was amazing how wonderful she felt.

As she stretched, her eyes wandered to the tall trees that seemed to be protecting her meadow. At first glance, the trees appeared to be menacing. DG felt intimidated just looking at them. But as she neared them, she realized how stunning they truly were. The bark was rough but the leaves were full and twinkled with dew. DG was drawn out of her meadow by the majestic trees and she stepped, full of trust into the darkness of the woods.

At first DG could only see black. This didn't alarm her in the slightest though; she knew she was safe in the midst of the trees. As her eyes adjusted, she glided forward, curiosity leading her. After a few minutes of random walking, DG realized that she was completely lost. She could no longer see the meadow. Surprisingly, she was alright with this. She felt safe.

"The only problem with this dream," she said aloud, "is that no one is here to share it with me."

She barely got the words out when a soft glow caught her attention. Intrigued by this new development, DG followed quickly after it. The strange glow grew dimmer as it floated faster and faster away. Picking up the pace, DG scrambled over tree roots, determined not to let the glow out of her sight. For some reason, she knew that she had to keep up. She knew that if she lost sight of the glow, she would never get another chance.

At a full run now, DG hurried desperately towards the waning light. Just as she thought she lost it, she burst into a tiny clearing. The mysterious glow had disappeared. Frantically, Dg glanced around for it, not ready to give up. But the light was nowhere to be seen. Instead, a familiar shape lay sleeping in front her. DG studied the form in front of her. Even in sleep, Wyatt Cain had the ability to make her heart jump a thousand feet. Her whole body tingled with nervousness as she stepped closer. She quietly knelt down next to him and reached her hand out to fix his fedora, which lay quite crooked on his head. As her hand brushed his forehead, Cain jerked awake.

"Kid?" His ice blue eyes bore into hers in confusion.

"Shh." She answered softly.

She knew somehow that talking would ruin the magic of this dream. Taking the blue flower from her ear, DG leaned over her beloved tin man and placed it into his right hand. Cain opened his mouth to speak but his words were silenced as DG pressed her lips gently to his. Cain's body stiffened, and then slowly relaxed as DG refused to surrender. She slid her hands onto his hard chest and sighed deeply, pushing herself from him. The tin man wasn't having any of that. He lifted his hand to her face and pulled her back towards him. DG complied immediately and the gentle kiss grew deeper, with more urgency. Cain opened his mouth, inviting DG to explore and acquaint herself with it. Her fingers curled on his chest. His fingers were tangled in her dark hair, not wanting to let go.

They eventually pulled apart for breath, each panting heavily. As DG was about to speak, the glow returned. Its light wrapped around her and grew brighter, separating her from Cain.

"No! Please, not yet!" She cried out desperately.

She saw Cain reach out for her. And then, he was gone.

She woke up, staring at her bedroom ceiling. She could still feel Cain's lips on hers.

"Just a dream…" she shuddered slightly.

She turned over, shoving her face into her pillow, trying to prevent her sobs from being overheard.

* * *

Wyatt Cain sat up straight in his bed. DG. They had been…felt so real…but no.

"It was just a dream," he told himself, dazed.

He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts.

"That dream had felt so incredibly real." He thought. "DG had felt so real. So right."

He brought his hand up to rub his face, when he realized he was holding something. His fingers opened, revealing a perfect, bright blue flower.

**_

* * *

  
_**

**A/N: OMgosh! so this is my first fanfic for _Tin Man_ and i have had this idea trapped in my head for weeks now. It was screaming at me to let it out so i finally relented. This is the finished product. So i hope it's good and that ya'll like it! If you didn't, that's cool, please leave a comment either way. **


End file.
